After the Fall: New Beginnings and Old Hope
by Volly
Summary: A continuation of my favorite character's life after the fall of Bhaal's throne, and the lives of his compainions. Tying up some loose ends, and offering better detail for some others. As well as my first stab at fanfic. A work in progress. Please R/R
1. disclaimer and comments

Disclaimer: To anyone who might read this: I am no professional. I am sure someone will eventually review my writing that has a good education, and proceed to bash me to pieces over grammatical, and syntax errors. Do yourselves and me a favor; apply your fingers elsewhere. This work is being written largely for me, and at the encouragement of a friend I am sharing it. If one would care to offer supportive criticism I am all ears, however, as already stated if you simply seek a target for your frustrations please feel free to pack your sorry ass on the first available shuttle to hell.  
  
Baldur's Gate and its characters are the property of BioWare, Black Isle Studios, Interplay, and Wizards of the Coast. No copyright infringement is intended. However, Vollintus Bhaal is my design, and as I see language and ideas as a free things throw darts at him if you like, or whatever. Your words, and thoughts, like mine are not original they are simply rearranged. So all you pen wielding megalomaniacs out there who think they are the universe's gift to writing, please seek help! It's amazing what a bit of counseling and drug therapy can do these days. Ideas are much the same however I will spare you the rant.  
  
I do not recommend my writings for younger audiences. Mild profanity will be present in English, and perhaps worse in demi-human tongues. There will be some sexual content later in my story, and I do not personally believe that violence is something to be viewed by the young in any form; if you disagree with this view try going to a country where seven year olds are shooting at you. I think you'll change your tune. Thank you and have a nice day! (  
  
Author's notes: I have never read the BG series. I have only played the games. If you have not played the Baldur's Gate games and happen to read this I am afraid that it will make very little sense to you, and I will not be endeavoring to fill in those gaps.  
  
On Cespenar: This is my spin of Cespenar. He is child like, with super- genius capabilities, however, not unlike most great minds his wisdom is considerably lower then his intellect. His base alignment is chaotic, unlike other imps who tend to be lawful, and his disposition is that of his current master; meaning in this case he is good. One final note I offer my thanks to my God son Steven, who suffers from mild autism, for being himself; for in that I have learned how to speak and write in Cespenarese.  
  
Additional note on Cespenar: One might pick up on the way his speech is never quite the same. I modeled Cespy after my God son. Steven is much like this. He rarely uses a word in the same manner consistently. Example: 'You' might be 'ya' two minutes later. One last thing, believe it or not; a lot of the behavior I have Cespy act out would be things Stevy does, or I can easy envision him doing. The nose pinching incident real happened.LOL (minus the flinging of course).  
  
On Yeslick: My version of Yeslick is like the original BioWare NPC form BG1 with a few twists. I could never understand why he spoke as well as he did in game. His intelligence is a seven which puts him literally one foot ahead of Minsc. Dwarven would be his primary language, and considering how low his intelligence is it is amazing to me that he can even speak common. Therefore, he does not speak it well. It is my intention to have his wisdom shine through. I can only hope that I have accomplished this.  
  
On Kivan: Ah, yes, the brooding stalwart ranger from BG 1. I claim no special credit for his disposition. Neither do I make claim to have done anything particularly new with him in my story in that regard. Instead I offer tribute to Dominique Sotto of Canada; she is a fabulous writer and story teller of BG1 and BG2 mods. Her writings are what inspired me to handle Kivan the way I have. *All hail Domi!*  
  
On Viconia: Due to the shortness of the game I have never felt that Viconia's ending was just. Even with the flirt packs offering alternate endings I have never believed her change in alignment, or the struggles she would face from undergoing such a transformation to be adequately represented. Something that always appeared to be neglected was the fact that Viconia showed a non-drow like interest in marriage throughout the game, and her desires, though somewhat subtlety displayed at times, to have that sort of closeness, family, friends and the like. I will do my best to portray my view of this accompanied by some borrowed themes of what could take place.  
  
Translation: It is too easy to write a drow as a cruel, petty, vindictive, slut, so I won't be doing that.  
  
On Robillard: I have to thank the makers of TDD for introducing me to him. The character seemed to lack real definition, so my hope is to breathe some life into him.  
  
On Keldorn: He is who he is. The old paladin was one of my favorite characters from the BG series, and I do not know how I could write this story without him.  
  
On Sarevok: Sarevok is another character that I have always felt should have been developed more. At the start of my story he is still the epitome of evil, shall this always be so? I do not know. I have to wait with the rest of you to see how this tale will finish telling itself.  
  
On Imoen: I must admit I have been more than a little affected by Lord Mirrabo's work. (Yes! That right! Blame him for your being touched!) Uoo ruoel dood! .LoL. *Smacks gremlin off shoulder*  
  
On Vollintus: ( Vol'-lin-tus) This is just a basic physical description. Human,6'4", 235pd muscular build, brown hair, sharp blue eyes, and a scar on left fore arm near elbow about 2' long. Stats after TOB: Natural rolls, believe it or not,( I nearly had heart failure when they came up .lol.took an hour though) modified through TDD play. Str:18/00 Dex: 10 Con: 18 Int: 17 Wis: 20 Cha: 20  
  
Visiting characters from BG games there will be more: Solar Valgar Bhaal Mayor Lloyd Vince & the kid (don't recall name right now) 


	2. of Soul and Darkness

Hail stranger, and well met! I greet thee in fairness, and bid thee welcome traveler. May you know joy all of your days; be they long, or short? And now, I beg of thee leave this place, for thou art yet innocent, and knowst not what lie ahead of ye. HERE is THE line. I pray thee DO NOT cross it. Relish in the ignorance of thy ways, DO NOT follow; for in this moment there is no turning back, and ye SHALL be consumed by the ramblings of a madman which lurk within. - GLV  
  
Chapter one: of Soul and Darkness  
  
"Arrgghhhhhhh!" Vollintus screamed as he writhed in pain upon the trembling floor of the throne.  
  
"IT IS BEGUN. YOU WILL BEGIN LIFE ANEW, FREED FROM YOUR SIRE'S TAINT."  
  
"Th-Thankyou, Solar," he stammered. "How will we leave this place?" He asked, still bent over clutching his sides.  
  
"YOU AND YOUR REMAINING COMPAINIONS WILL BE TRANSPORTED BACK TO THE PRIME. SIMPLY PICK A DESTINATION, AND I WILL GUIDE YOU THERE."  
  
With his vision still blurred, and his appendages covered in the blood of his siblings, he struggled to get to his feet. Then a firm hand grasped him by the shoulder, and an arm locked with his right to help him up. As his eyes started to clear he could see the massive grinning figure before him, it was Sarevok! "Come my brother, the realms beckon us, and I can not stand seeing you lay there like a helpless kitten, Ha HA!"  
  
"Solar, what of those in the pocket plane when we came to this place? What of Keldorn, Kivan? Are they."  
  
"FEAR NOT. THEY ARE WELL, AND THEY ARE HERE WITH YOU NOW, HOWEVER HAD THE OUTCOME OF YOUR STRUGGLE HERE BEEN DIFFERENT THEY WOULD NO LONGER BE. I NEED AN ANSWER FROM YOU GOD-CHILD WHERE DO YOU WISH TO GO? THE TIME IS SHORT FOR THIS PLACE; EVEN NOW THE THRONE BEGINS TO CRUMBLE."  
  
Vollintus was still struggling to find his senses, "I am sorry Solar anywhere we are all familiar with that we can find transport, or purchase horses will do. And before you send us from this place I want to say thank you for your assistance Solar, for without your guidance I do not know if we could have prevailed."  
  
"VOLLINTUS BHAAL, MY HOPE FOR YOU IS THIS; CONTINUE TO FOLLOW YOUR HEART FOR THAT IS WHAT LED YOU TO PREVAIL HERE. ALSO KNOW THIS, I WOULD HAVE SERVED BY YOUR SIDE HAD YOU CHOOSEN TO ASSEND. YOU ARE AN HONORABLE AND NOBLE BEING VOLLINTUS AND I OFFER THIS TO YOU NOW." The solar extended its hand offering a pendant to him. "WHEN THE TIME COMES CALL UPON ME, THIS CAN ONLY BE DONE ONCE VOLLINTUS, SO KNOW THE TIME.. With the last of the Solar's words spoken there was a brilliant flash of light.  
  
The companions found themselves standing amidst a clearing in the Umar Hills half-way between the protector's cabin and the village.  
  
Before he could get his bearings she was on him, her beautiful face pressing close to his, and her lovely coal colored arms enveloping him. "My ssinssrigg..no, no, no.. My love, I dared not hope that you would stay." Then she whispered to him in a most seductive and playful manner, "I realize that I am appealing; however, I did not know I could keep one from attaining Godhood." Viconia then placed her hands on his cheeks and drank deeply of his mouth. "We shall see if those things we had discussed are possible now, yes?"  
  
He clung to her. He could not let go, not that he wanted to, but he was weak, physically drained. The removal of the taint had been far more taxing than he was prepared for. Viconia realized something was wrong, and if it were not for the girdle she wore she would surely have been crushed beneath him as he went down. Everything began to spin his head felt light, and his body seemed to weigh a ton. As he plummeted to the ground he could see Sarevok, and Keldorn running toward them. Then everything went black..  
  
"By Torm will his torment never end," exclaimed the old paladin!? "I wonder why it didn't affect me like this; the removal of the taint I mean..," Imoen thought aloud. "  
  
Bah! As if you, or I for that matter possessed even a faction of the power our dead father had to offer as he had. He took the pools into himself to disrupt that thieving wench Mellisan. I am surprised he even had the choice to remain mortal after doing such a thing," Sarevok spat.  
  
Imoen retorted "I suppose ya are right Sarevok, but ya don't have to be rude about it." Sarevok just glared at her. "  
  
We could debate the why and the where-with-all until doomsday. However, I suggest we get our young Lord here indoors, and tend to him," said Keldorn. "We should be able to get him to the inn quickly enough."  
  
"That will not be necessary," Kivan said as he emerged from the surrounding foliage. "I have just spoken with Minister Lloyd, and we can use the ranger's cabin to tend to him for as long as we have need." "That was fast!" Imoen exclaimed.  
  
"Aye, E's a quick one E is," piped Yeslick. Imoen gigged at the old dwarf's jest.  
  
Kivan groaned in response "It's the boots. We all have the same kind you know." Imoen lost control of herself at this point, and started laughing so hard tears began to form. "Ye really 'ave ta learn 'ow ta take a jib dere me boy," said Yeslick. "It's okay grampy he's really cute when he gets like this." Imoen said as she winked at the moody elf. Kivan was a bit taken back by her advance and dismissed himself promptly, "I'll go get the cabin ready."  
  
The ranger opened the cabin door, and the first thing he noticed was the stale quality of the air within. As he stepped inside dust rose from floor creating a thick cloud around him. Hastily he retreated in to the fresh air outside. "Imoen! Hey Imoen! Come here," called the elf while waving to her.  
  
Hearing Kivan's call Imoen teleported herself to where he stood. "Dammit woman! You are going to give me heart failure doing things like that," he snapped. "Well, what cha' want? Did ya call me here just to bitch at me, or did ya actually have a need," she said with a coy smile. She had always found herself attracted to the elf, and with everything seemingly at an end, she planned to make it know. "Aye, this place is a mess, and I was hoping you could use those magics of yours to help prep it for Vollintus."  
  
"Do I look like a maid to you?" Imoen teased. "Look! I just thought with your brother's condition the way it is you might want to help..," his words trailed off. "Grraaa! Must you always tease me?" Kivan asked when he realized she was toying with him again. "Lighten up a bit, will ya? And back away from the door. Gran 'a dac! ulosT. Nocca tur Cfasaiweda! Weda!" After three recitations of the verse a nearly invisible creature appeared before her. Swiftly it moved about the cabin pulling the dust and grime from every surface it met into itself. Within minutes the cabin was serviceable, and the creature along with the filth was gone. Kivan was truly amazed "You know I really need to get one of those for equipment maintenance."  
  
Meanwhile Vollintus's condition appeared to be deteriorating fast. "Quickly, help me get his armor off of him. He is burning up!" Viconia's words came in tone of desperation.  
  
"I would have thought a drow would have at least a thousand ways to quickly remove a man's armor," Sarevok wickedly grinned. With extreme coldness in her voice, and eyes narrowing to blackened slits Viconia responded to him. "If you do not help me, NOW, I will introduce you no less than fifty of those ways; two involve feeding you your own entrails, and one your genitalia."  
  
A voice of reason caught their attention. "Both of you stop! Sarevok apologize to her, and let us help her with the task at hand," Keldorn stated boldly. "Old man., Bah! I am sorry Viconia please excuse my rudeness," said Sarevok with a slight bow. "We will talk later Sarevok, for now just help me with him." Viconia turned her attention back to Vollintus, and with Sarevok and Keldorn's help was able to get him into the cabin.  
  
Wherever he was, it was dark. Vollintus strained to focus, but try as he might he could pick out no detail of his surroundings. Slowly he came to realize that his feet rested upon nothing. In fact he could even be sure he had a body to speak of. As his mind attempted to wrap itself around his current state, a voice struck him like a sledgehammer.  
  
"DID YOU THINK YOU WOULD ESCAPE ME?"  
  
"No! No! You are dead, and I know that for a fact! Torment me not specter! Your throne is gone. I no longer possess any of your essence, and as always this body serves Lathander not you."  
  
"BUT YOU ARE NOT IN YOUR BODY NOW, ARE YOU FOOLISH CHILD? EXCEPT ME, AND I SHALL RETURN YOU TO IT; DENINE ME AND PERISH!"  
  
"If it is Lathander's will that I die in this dark place then, SO BE IT," the young cavalier declared. "When I was a babe, before I was shown and given a choice, before I knew the truth, and before I swore my sword and axe to the light you called to me in this manner. Do not think I have forgotten. You are no father of mine! Enjoy your prison foul one, and leave me be." Then with all the will he could muster he shouted. "I SHALL NOT YIELD TO YOU!"  
  
"AHH, DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE THEY CAN CONTAIN ME. KEEP ME PENNED AWAY IN THAT MOUTAIN. NO! YOU ARE THE LAST LIVING THING TO HAVE CARRIED ENOUGH OF MY ESSENCE FOR ME TO REFORM, AND YOU WILL SERVE!"  
  
Red glowing eyes moved toward Vollintus from the darkness. Claws ripped at him, teeth pierced his being, knives, swords, arrows and all manner of weaponry struck his form, fell magics raped him, and yet he kept his oath. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the attacks stopped.  
  
A gentle hand stroked his cheek, and a silvery voice spoke to him. "I AM SORRY FOR WHAT YOU HAD TO ENDURE MY FAITHFUL ONE, BUT THE DAWN HAS COME FOR YOU NOW. THIS WOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HAD NEVER USED YOUR TAINT. RECOVERY WILL BEGIN FOR YOU SOON. YOU WILL LEAVE HERE WITH GREATER UNDERSTANDING, AND KNOW THAT YOU ARE FORGIVEN, AND LOVED VOLLINTUS." Celestial light covered him, comforting, soothing, and healing his shattered soul.  
  
Slowly a thought began to form in his mind. DO NOT ASK VOLLINTUS FOR YOU MAY NOT, NOT YET ANYWAY. YOU HAVE A LIFE TO LIVE. GO WELL SERVANT OF THE DAWN..  
  
"Raghh! When will he stop howling," Sarevok shouted, and stormed out the door to cabin slamming it behind him as he went. The night was cool, and there was a mild breeze that felt pleasant against his dark skin. Gripping the railing on the cabin porch he gazed up at the sky. "How can this be? He is not fit to lead an army, and even if he does live what kind state will he be in?" He thought to himself as he watched a group of clouds lazily drift past the moon. He stood there for quite some time, alone, and lost in thought.  
  
The old dwarf placed a hand upon Viconia's shoulder. "Viccy, lass ye be needin' some rest, I'll minister to 'im fer awile." Viconia stiffened at first then relented to the kindly dwarf's touch. Without turning to face him she spoke in a whisper "I deserve this, do I not Yeslick? For everything I have ever done to.. to others. I saw what they did to my brother, and now when I learn, now that I know there is another way,..that life is not just mindless and wanton cruelty, that there is some beauty in this world,..that love is a real living thing,..I am rewarded with the ability to watch helplessly as the only one I have ever cared about in such a manner dies before me. What is the power I have gained worth now?" Yeslick turned her about to face him.  
  
"Don't ye be writen ar' young'n off yet lass, E's got a lot of figt in 'im dat one does. Now, bout dis other ting ye spoke. Nonsense, ye be differ'nt den ye was when we first found ye stumblin' trou da woods. Ye gots a 'art now, and even dough it 'urts like 'ell sometimes ye be far better off fer 'aven one, en' I'll not sit 'ere, en' watch ye lock it away again!  
  
Yer a descent lass now Vic, so ye get dis rubbish out o' dat perty 'ead o' yers, 'en get some rest. I'll rouse ye wen' I be needin a wink." Viconia looked at Yeslick in astonishment, as if for the first time.  
  
"Th-Thank you good dwarf, your words though a little rough to trip through, are.. wise, and kind. I will seek rest now." Smiling Yeslick said "Ye do dat lass, ye do dat."  
  
"Well? Is somebody gonna' go after him," asked Imoen. "Kivans' at Valgar's cabin for the night, or I'd ask him to."  
  
Rolling his eyes Robillard said, "I rather prefer my head attached to my shoulders thank you." Unbuckling his sword and laying it on the table the old knight rose, "Aye, young lady I will do as you ask, Torm help me. We don't need him ripping a peasant in two to relieve his frustrations." With that said Keldorn headed out into the night.  
  
Keldorn did not have to go far. He could hear the rhythmic fall of an axe as soon as he left the safety of the cabin. The night was chill against his bones, and though he should have waited for his eyes to adjust to the surrounding darkness he pushed forward sensing Sarevok's foulness from where he was. Rounding the corner of the building he stumbled over a large rock which lay on the path in front of him. His right knee struck the cabin wall as he attempted to catch himself "By Ilmater's tears!" Keldorn cursed. The axe fell silent.. 


	3. Pentance of Duty

Chapter two: Penance of duty  
  
"WHAT! Do you wish old man?" Sarevok queried in a threatening tone.  
  
"I just came out to get some air," Keldorn answered while trying to regain his balance, and massaging his now swelling knee.  
  
"You are a liar, Knight. More than likely you came to see if I was chording villagers instead of wood," spat Sarevok.  
  
With a mighty swing he cleaved another block of wood, and the force was such that the axe handle snapped at the head. "Bah! Useless junk," he threw the handle into the near by woods, and turned his attention back to Keldorn. "You still have not answered me old knight, and my patience wears thin!"  
  
"Alright then, I came out here to find out why the mighty Sarevok, not to mention the foul being that you are, is so upset by the current circumstances."  
  
"I... " Sarevok began to retort, however, Keldorn cut him off.  
  
"AND, moreover why you are even here now? Why have you not taken your share and left? You have done nothing but express distain for every one of us, including your brother who has given you a second lease on life." Keldorn could see Sarevok's large silhouette slump somewhat in the surrounding darkness. "So, that is it then you have been affected by him..," it was now Sarevok's turn to interrupt.  
  
"Do not presume. Vollintus and I had many a conversation the rest of you are not aware of...," Sarevok paused for a few moments, and looked to the starlit sky. He then returned his gaze to the form of the old paladin, and started to speak with far less venom. "I ... He...," Keldorn could feel Sarevok's foulness fade for a moment, and spoke. "I will be your ear then, if that is your wish."  
  
Sarevok's presence returned in full force, "DO NOT INTURRUPT ME," He boomed!  
  
Settling once more Sarevok continued, "You know the story as well as any other. My thirst for power, conquest, to rule, and lord over others, this was once everything to me. But, Vollintus asked me once.., He asked me if I wanted to end up back in the abyss when I died this time. This question has weighed heavily upon me since it's asking. You have seen it for yourself, and I am not thrilled at the prospect of returning there. I barely avoided drafting into the Blood War my first time through, and I doubt that I could escape a second time." His words faltered at this, and Keldorn asked Sarevok if he might interject. "Go ahead then," replied Sarevok.  
  
Keldorn took a moment then began, "Your brother is an amazing and insightful man for one so young. He has every right to hate you, yet he chooses not too.. He has welcomed you, traveled with you, and bled with you.. One could say it was because your sword and ability are incredible powers to behold, and that he used you to accomplish his goals. However, that would be the real lie here would it not; the lie that sent you screaming back to the abyss that you dread. It is also one that is very easy to believe. I think he fears it for you as much as you fear it yourself. He risked much to return you, but that is his way, is it not? Never caring too much about what others decry him for. And, now you must ask yourself, and I am certain you have to some degree already; what will you do if he does not recover? Also, what will you do if he does? He has spoken to me of your proposal, and that he did not give you a clear answer. What will you do, that is the measure of it."  
  
After a brief pause Keldorn spoke again. I will leave you to your thoughts then. I am too old to be standing in the night air like this. The bones do not appreciate it." Keldorn turned to go back inside.  
  
"Hah! I never thought I would live to see the day when you and I actually held a conversation that did not end with the threat of death," laughed Sarevok. "Well, there is always tomorrow, and I figured I owed at least this much to our young friend. Come, there is a warm fire inside, and you have insured that we have plenty of wood for the burning." The old knight chortled.  
  
"Robillard, what are ya doin," gasped Imoen!? "Someone has to inventory this group's holdings, and I certainly don't have anything better to do," he sneered. "Yeah, but if ya dump that bag in here we won't be able ta move," she cried! "Oh, I suppose you are right, though it pains me to make such a declaration. Do you have a better idea," he asked?  
  
"Umm...we could haul this stuff over ta Valgar's cabin, and flood his place," she chimed.  
  
"I think not. I have no desire to watch you drool over that brooding elf. I will go to the inn with our bags, and do my counting there." *uan'ost po'ten taz,'* and with a flash of light Robillard was gone. Imoen couldn't help but giggle.  
  
The old inn had not changed since his last visit. The common room was nearly empty as usual. The odor of the unwashed and the scent of stale beer hung about the place, as a drunk slept near the hearth.  
  
"Vincenzo, your finest room my good man," Robillard piped!  
  
"Ahhh, welcome back me lord! It has been quite awhile since you have passed this way."  
  
The mage studied his host for a moment. Yes, it has he thought. It was obvious to him that the innkeeper had packed on a few more pounds. Certainly he had not gained that much in just two months time.  
  
"Boy! Get yer fat arse out here and fetch these bags," bellowed Vincenzo! "Oyi! Oyi! Fat ye say, well if that ain't the pot calling the kettle black, and a rainbow too boot," the barn snipe shot back at the rotund inn keep. "Ye sure ye wants to stay 'ere me Lord? Vince ain't got rid o' the rats yet."  
  
The inn keeper thundered in response to the boy's comment. "There be no foulsome rodents at my inn save you! Now get those bags to his lordship's room b'fore I tan yer hide, and for the last time the name's Vincenzo!"  
  
Once inside Robillard locked, and warded the door. Though the room was small it would suit his needs, for it contained the three things he currently desired most; a desk, a bed, and most importantly quiet. Two hours later he had finished counting, and inventorying the weapons. The Purifier, The Axe of the Unyielding, a staff of elemental mastery, The Ravager in it's full glory these were just a few of the weapons that the group had amassed in it's travels. He marveled at the sight before him, and had to wonder if there had been a collection of both holy and unholy relics this large since the days of the Mythal-cities. With a shrug he thought, "Well, time to start on the armor I guess." Then he heard something. Something was in the room with him he was sure of it, but where?  
  
Robillard cursed himself a fool for coming to the inn by himself. Still, no matter, whatever it was would pay dearly for its intrusion. He quickly donned the burial mask of King Strohm knowing that its power would reveal any hidden lurkers. Then he noticed a flap on one of the packs closest to him start to move. It shuffled back and forth, and he could see a small claw start to emerge from within.  
  
"Well, Well. It seems the boy was right after all. Vince has not taken care of his rodent problem since my last visit. I will have to discuss this matter with him in the morning. Now, to the business of collecting my evidence for a refund," thought the mage.  
  
Pinkish glowing orbs, no larger then a pebble, streaked from Robillard's finger tips striking the creature as it clawed its way from the pack; about a mile away Vollintus shuddered violently.  
  
"Aiyee!" It screamed in pain as it withdrew to the depths of the bundle. A look of shock and horror quickly overcame Robillard's face. Grasping his staff he flipped open the pack to see what had retreated inside. A tiny face peered up at him from the folds of the sack, and said, "Err.Hello?"  
  
In a scolding the creature said, "Why are yous hurting poor Cespenar? Did I not telleded yous I can not dies as long as the Great One lives? Geez! You mortals remembers nothing! Attention spans of gnats yous have!" Cespenar then staggered from the ruck and collapsed at Robillard's feet.  
  
"Oh! Bother," puffed Robillard, "As if I do not have enough to do without looking after Vollintus's rat." Upon the mention of Vollintus, Cespenar returned to his feet. With his opaque little orbs he stared at Robillard unblinking.  
  
"Well, what are you looking at me for," Robillard queried. "Umm. where is the Great One? He is too big for yous to be hidings him in here. Unless yous stuffeded him unders the bed. Let, me, see!" Cespenar immediately launched himself toward the edge of the bed in search of his master.  
  
"Sune's patience," cursed Robillard, "As if I do not have enough to worry about right now. Come here little thing." Cespenar climbed out from under the bed "Well, where is he?" With a snarling edge to his voice the little imp questioned Robillard, "What have yous done to the Master?" Robillard raised an eyebrow and snorted at the imp's tone. He then motioned for Cespenar to sit on the desk.  
  
Tentatively Cespenar made his way to the spot that Robillard had indicated. After the imp had found a perch Robillard began to explain what had transpired since the collapse of the throne. "Yous must be takings mes to him! Yous must! Needing Cespenar he is! Neeediinngggg," the little imp wailed.  
  
"Quiet down you will wake the whole inn," hissed the mage. "I must finish this inventory first, and then I, unlike you, need some rest."  
  
Cespenar thought for a moment "If it be gettings me to the Master quickers I be helping yous I will!" Before Robillard could object Cespenar flapped his way over to one of the bags of holding, and jumped inside.  
  
Viconia could not sleep. Try as she may rest would not come. "Is this what they all feel, the others, the darthiir, the harglukkin, the sakphul, the yingilin, and the rivvin," she wondered. This horrible pain that she dared to think surpassed even the tortures of the spider pits. She had sworn to Vollintus on more than one occasion not expect her to become a weeping spineless jellyfish, and that is exactly how she felt now. Tears of anticipation, frustration, and doom streamed down her face, her eyes were swollen, and her nasal passages felt raw. Yet she remembered Yeslick's encouragements not to wall herself off again.  
  
In her two hundred and some-odd years of existence she had never dreamed of things being the way they were now. She had fantasies of the possibilities; that what surfacers had was real. Dreams of marriage beyond that of convenience or service, family, true friends, and a life without the constant threat of a dagger in ones back, all of these things seemed so possible over the last few months. But still, what would any of these things matter to her if he died.  
  
She had watched Vollintus fall before her in the clearing without any explanation as to why, and since then the only sounds he had made were unintelligible mutterings, and the occasional cry of pain. He had not even opened his eyes, fevers wracked him, and he shook constantly; twitching like an earthworm pierced by a fisherman's hook.  
  
Her healing skills appeared to have little or no affect on him. "I feel so useless, what a wasted cow I have become," She smiled wryly at the thought.  
  
"I now know the truth in what he spoke to me not long ago. When he claimed to love me, not a drow, for I am a drow no longer." With this thought in mind she finally drifted into uneasy sleep.  
  
*sigh* "Seven thousand four hundred two, seven thousand four hundred three, seven thousand four hundred four. "Oh! This is so tedious" thought Robillard. "At least the rat has proven useful in inspection of armor that will certainly shave off a couple hours work." resuming his counting. "Seven thousand four hundred four." Hearing the repeated count Cespenar leapt from the pile of bags he was rummaging through onto the desk scattering stacks of coins in his wake.  
  
"Argh, You little cretin! Look what you have done!" The imp ignored the arch-mage's outburst, and wagged a clawed finger in Robillard's face.  
  
"Yous just make job harder yous do!" The imp declared in an accusatory manner. "Me askeded yous the first times, dos you wants me to be countings the golds or cleanings the armors? But yous sayed noooooooooooo's you dids, and now yous messeded it up yous has," the little creature exclaimed.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, and dramatically surveying the scattered coins that now littered the floor of the suite Robillard snapped at the imp "You just ruined at least an hours worth of counting, and you dare accuse me of making a mess of things?!?" The imp looked at the floor for a second then back to the mage that was glaring at him with steaming eyes.  
  
"Err.. Well.. yous sayed four two times yous did. I hearded yous, and there bees no room for mistakes when countings gold." With an indignant snort, and a flourishing wave of his arms the wizard shot back.  
  
"And this, this is your answer make a complete and utter mess of things. A simple you lost count, or hey why did you say the same number twice just now would have sufficed, but no. your answer is destroy all of my work!"  
  
Placing his talons on his little hips. "Phftt! Yous acts like gold countings is hard. Easy it is! Me dos that in me's sleep I do!" The mage began to relax a bit at the imp's statement. "Now that you mention it little one I do seem to recall you having an uncanny ability to count gold among other things."  
  
The mage smiled tiredly, and said, "Have at it then." Cespenar closed his eyes for a few seconds then triumphantly declared his total. "One hundreds, forty-sevens thousands, six-hundreds, fifty twos, minus the sixs that aren'ts real golds."  
  
"Truly amazing little one how do you do that" asked the invoker?  
  
"Ermm.Cespenar nots sure, me thinks he coulds be autistic. You gots candy maybe? Me hungry now." Robillard spoke a minor incantation, and a pile of chocolates accompanied by various other sweets appeared in front of the tiny imp. "Oooooo! Thankings you I's do. Me finishes the cleanings, and when I's done we goes to see the Master." chimed Cespenar.  
  
*sigh* "Very well, Cespenar. However, I need to rest first. This day has been long, and trying to say the least."  
  
Two men sat in near darkness talking.  
  
"Are you certain," Kiven asked.  
  
"Aye, I may not keep current on all events taking place in the region, but I do know the date my friend."  
  
"Valgar, I do not doubt what you say."  
  
"But?"  
  
"I just don't understand how we could have vanished for six months"  
  
"I am no sage Kivan, but I know the planes to be strange places. Time passes in many directions friend. What is the worst that can come from this anyway? It has only been six months, and you don't appear to be any worse- for-wear. Still, one thing does bother me in very thing you have told me."  
  
"Well, spit it out then."  
  
"Are you going to let him live?"  
  
"I..I..... do not know how to respond right now, Valgar"  
  
"Come then Kivan enough brooding for one night, it will be dawn soon and from what you have told me there are plenty of mouths to feed, best to get out with the deer still moving."  
  
"True enough, and thank you my friend."  
  
"Bah! You would offer no less."  
  
The rangers slipped from the darkened cabin into the dawning light in search of their prey.  
  
Keldorn gently shook the old dwarf to consciousness. "Wa... wat," Yeslick muttered as he awoke. "Easy my friend, tis morning, I will watch him for a time. Go, and get some proper rest. You have been here all night.. Has there been any change?"  
  
"Aye, E started ta quiet a bit a couple o' 'ours o' go, 'en the fever seems ta 'ave passed as well. 'Is breatin.. well, it ain't rigt yet it's too weak it be. 'Ave ye seen Vic?"  
  
"Aye, she's been curled up by the fire all night. It does not appear that she has rested well. She tossed, and turned for the first couple of hours she lay there."  
  
"Twould be wat I expected, ye seem surprised Keldorn. Wy so," asked the dwarf?  
  
"I have seen many a wonder and miracle in my time my friend. However, I do not know if I can recall even hearing of the kind of transformation that she appears to have under gone."  
  
"Look, I know ye served against em' in some damned bloody campaigns wen ye was a young'n. But, ye can't be let'n that cloud ye now. The lass loves dat boy I's seen it, 'en ye 'az too. She ain't no evil sort no more, 'en moreover ye gots a sense fer dez tings. I know ye care for da lad like a son, and I dare ta say E looks on ye like a father o' sorts. May'ap when E comes roun' you 'en E should do som talkin on da matter.. Well, I be needen ta fin me kip now me frien, so ye watch the lad den, 'en I'll go rest a spell." Yeslick stood up, smiled at Keldorn, turned, and left the cabin.  
  
"Come on now young one, wake," thought the old knight. The dwarf's words spoke true if he had sired a son this is the kind of man he would have liked to see him grow into, and seeing Vollintus like this was killing Keldorn. "What of Imoen how must she feel? She has known him far longer then I, and she has been uncharacteristically quiet." Keldorn could hear Imoen starting to wake in the next room. She gave a small yawn, and blurrily made her way into the chamber.  
  
"Good morning young lady," Keldorn said while trying to manage a weary smile.  
  
"Is he any better," she asked. "Aye, Yeslick said as much. Though he did not seem to think he is out of the woods just yet."  
  
Imoen started to cry, "It just ain't right ya know. He was always helpin people, and he risked so much just for me; for what, this? What kind of justice is this Keldorn? The Gods be damned if they let him die!" Her bottom lip started to quiver, and tears streamed down her face.  
  
Keldorn gave Imoen a supportive hug, and said, "Imoen, I just said he was getting better, and you might want to think twice before cursing those that ultimately hold his balance right now."  
  
"I know.. I .. he is my only real family left. What of your family Keldorn? Shouldn't you at least let them know you are okay?" Her words cut him like a knife, and she could see the pain register in his face. "I am sorry I didn't mean to.. " Keldorn gently placed a finger on her lips before she could say more.  
  
"Do not worry young lady you have not offended. The last few weeks have been very chaotic, and the last day seemed to have increased the chaos by tenfold. Yes, I would very much like to tell my beloved that I am well, and in Amn. I shall draft a letter then, and see about finding a currier to take it to Atkathla for me this very morn."  
  
Wiping the tears from her eyes, and grinning Imoen said. "Why do it the hard way? Ya write your letter, and we will send it through 'The Imoen Express Delivery System' sounds kinda neat, Huh?" Keldorn's spirit rose slightly at her offer.  
  
"You can do this," he asked.  
  
With a giggle in her reply, and using her best business voice she said, "Here at IEDS we guarantee safe, delivery of your letters, efficiently, and immediately. Whether it be, day or night, cool or fight, your correspondence shall get through!" With a wide smile Keldorn stated, "I shall begin writing then."  
  
It was almost noon before she awoke. Viconia had been unconscious for nearly twelve hours. The strain of so many prayers the previous day had drained her, and even after having slept for so long she did not feel refreshed. The cabin was nearly deserted. Only Keldorn sat at the long table diligently crafting common to the page that lay before him. "Where are the others," she asked?  
  
Keldorn jumped slightly from the sound of her voice, "Outside roasting venison I believe. Valgar, and Kivan were kind enough to secure us some food this morn."  
  
Hesitantly she made her way to the bed chamber in the rear of the cabin. He lay there looking like death to her. So pale and alone, unreachable, her heart ached, and her soul felt like it was starting to unravel. She wanted to scream, to strike him, to make him move somehow, to curse him for making her feel this way. But, she could not. She sank to the floor in the door way on the verge of tears again. "No," she thought. "I will not be overcome by such weaknesses again, I will not allow it! This ends here, and now!" Steel came to her eyes, and she knew what must be done.  
  
Keldorn had been watching her since she spoke. He could now see what the dwarf was trying to tell him earlier. Quietly he rose from his place, and approached her. Softly he spoke, "Viconia?"  
  
Abruptly standing Viconia whirled to face him. "What do you want Keldorn?" she asked haughtily, and then without warning an unseen force left her finger tips. Keldorn tried to speak, however, his words would purchase no sound.  
  
Everything was quiet suddenly, too quiet. He could see bluish-silver pulses filling Viconia's eyes, and preparing to release. Instinctively the old paladin dove for the table behind him. He managed to pull the Corsymr free from its sheath just as the first charge fired from her eyes. It struck weapon soundlessly, and the holy blade flared a bright gold as it dissipated the energy that had been unleashed against him. Keldorn pulled himself to his feet quickly knowing that she would not miss again.  
  
She loosed a second bolt, striking the inquisitor. While the force of the bolt would have been enough to stagger an ordinary man, Keldorn's faith had shielded him. He advanced straight for her. In the span of a second he was within killing range. Viconia released another bolt, this one struck floor beside Keldorn. His feet received a numbing shock that quickly extended upward though his legs. It did not matter for his strike would be true. His sword went to bearing across at her neck.  
  
To his horror he could see clearly what was taking place. She just stood there, eyes closed, her face an emotionless mask prepared to receive his blow. Quickly he shifted the blade planting it into the wooden frame of the doorway just millimeters above her head, and spraying the area with splinters. Viconia opened her eyes after a few seconds to see Keldorn staring at her in disbelief. "Why," she could see him mouth, "Why?"  
  
Keldorn willed the silence away. Grabbing her by the shoulders, and shaking her vigorously he demanded, "Why would you try to do something like this to me? To...to have me murder you?"  
  
Viconia looked at him with pleading eyes, "I shall leave, and not return." She pulled away from him.  
  
"OH! NO! YOU WILL NOT DROW," he shouted. Now that I have found my breath again, you will talk. I am no fool Viconia. I realize what you just tried to accomplish, and the why of it. However, I think you need to say it."  
  
"Leave me be rivvil," She shrieked. Viconia was crying now, "I wish to leave, nothing more." She tore herself from his grasp, but he blocked her path not allowing her to exit the cabin.  
  
"And what shall I tell our young lord when he recovers, Hmm.. " She looked at the floor for a moment, trying to speak but could not.  
  
"Viconia I will not pretend to hold you in any special regard, but that boy means a lot to the both of us, and I will not permit you to gut him to save yourself an ounce of pain! If you wish to leave after he has recovered then do so, but not before.. One more thing, as I have already stated, you need to speak" Gently he placed his hands on her shoulders, and made her look him in the eye, "I will be here if you wish to talk, and for both your sakes I hope you embrace my offer."  
  
Viconia walked over to the table, and sat down before speaking, "We should probably clean this place up. The others would no doubt injure themselves wondering as to what happened should they find it like this."  
  
Keldorn nodded in agreement, "Aye, that would be a good place to start."  
  
*cough* *cough* Robillard shifted. *choke* Robillard sat straight up in bed trying to catch his breath. "What in the nine hells are you doing?!?" screamed the wizard.  
  
"Me's just trying to wake yous up." replied Cespenar.  
  
"By suffocating me?" roared the mage. "I pincheded yous nose is all."  
  
Batting Cespenar away, "I have to get away from this little beast before he claims my sanity." Robillard reluctantly pulled himself from the bed.  
  
A quick survey of the area revealed that the creature had been true to its word. All of the bags were neatly packed, and ready for transport. "Well Cespenar are you ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Oh! Yes!" exclaimed the little imp. "I's be ready for hours I am, just listening to yous snore. I finded it to be quites boring." Rollibard could take no more. Without a word he grabbed the imp, and stuffed him into one of the many sacks that were lying about. *uan'ost po'ten taz'*  
  
Viconia and Keldorn were somewhat startled by Robillard's sudden appearance. Robillard screamed, "Find the beast, and get it the hell away from me before I find away to destroy it!" Hearing the wizard's wailing Imoen and Kivan burst into the cabin sword drawn, and spell ready for release.  
  
"What are you going on about man," asked Keldorn.  
  
"Vollintus's imp stowed away in one of our packs, and the beast spent the better portion of the night tormenting me," declared the highly agitated wizard.  
  
Imoen's eyes lit up at this news. "Where is he," she asked.  
  
"Somewhere in one of those bundles there, I am leaving for awhile. Hopefully, now I will be able to get some rest without fear of torture." In a flash the huffy wizard was gone.  
  
Imoen tore into the first bundle she could grasp, then the next, and so on. "Come out Cespenar!" she called. Ten minutes, and several packages later she still had not found him. "Where are ya little guy," she thought aloud? "Errhm..what do you be's lookings for? Helping yous find its I shall!"  
  
Imoen turned to her right to find the imp sitting atop a bag next to her. "Oh! Cespenar! I missed you," she exclaimed while grappling the imp in big hug.  
  
"Cespenar misses yous too, and the Master! Not well is he. No. No. No. Helpings him I must!" Imoen pick up the little imp, and immediately carried him into the back room where Vollintus lay. Viconia and Keldorn followed behind them.  
  
Cespenar leapt from Imoen's arms on to the bed. First he inspected Vollintus's lower body. "Nope, nope, has all dez parts he does." Next the imp carefully checked his master's arms, and torso inspecting very closely.  
  
"Do you think the creature can actually do something," Keldorn whispered to Viconia?  
  
Cespenar climbed onto Vollintus's chest, and opened his master's mouth. Peering inside he exclaimed "Nope. Nothings missings dere!"  
  
Sarevok, who had slipped in unnoticed asked, "What is the creature doing?" Keldorn replied, "We are unsure. Just watch."  
  
The imp moved so to examine one of Vollintus's ears and in a deep voice breathed into it "Hellloooooooooooo....." At this Keldorn had witnessed enough. "Imoen please remove him," He asked.  
  
"Waits I has one mores place to sees if he is hidings," cried Cespenar! The little imp reposition himself climbing back onto Vollintus's chest. Very slowly and carefully he lifted his master's left eye lid. "Umm.this nots right. The master has blue eyes not black." declared the imp.  
  
"Wh..What did you say," asked Viconia?  
  
"The master eyes are supposeded to be blue, nots black." As if to extenuate his point Cespenar eyes started to pulse between various shades of blue and black, alternating in their sockets. Everyone moved forward to investigate the imp's claim.  
  
Simultaneous gasps of repulsion resounded throughout the small room. Vollintus's eyes were indeed black! The entire surface of them appeared to be as onyx.  
  
"See, I tolded yous," said Cespenar while looking up at the gathered. Unintentionally, one of his talons struck Vollintus's eye as Cespenar looked away.  
  
"By Torm!", "By the Goddess!", "What the.." cries of horror echoed throughout the cabin. His eyes had begun to bleed!  
  
************************************************************************ Author's notes:  
  
Darthiir= Surface Elves Harglukkin= Dwarfs Sakphen = Halflings Yingilin=Gnomes Rivvin=Humans  
  
Request to all viewers: If have any of the races names mixed up here please notify me, thank you. 


	4. collecting tears

Chapter Three: Collecting tears  
  
Slow trickles of blackish blood oozed forth from Vollintus's eyes.  
  
"Aiyee!" screamed Cespenar. "I has killeded him! Ooohhh! Terrible servant is I! Much hurtings should I receive!" Cespenar threw himself to the floor, curled into a ball, and started to cry whilst banging his head on the stone floor.  
  
"Someone shut that beast up before I accommodate it!" barked Sarevok as he drew his dagger.  
  
Imoen quickly lifted the imp into her arms, and retreated into the cabin's main room. "Kivan, ya have ta find Yeslick" Imoen cried in desperation.  
  
"Why? What is it now," asked the gruff ranger.  
  
"There is no time ta explain, you have ta go quickly." Kiven turned on his heel, and left.  
  
"Alright then, if I were a burrow dweller where would I be? The cave of course," thought the elf. Kivan was not pleased at the prospect of entering that place; however, he would for his friends' sake. A few minutes later he stood at the entrance to the cavern. To his surprise a large iron bound wooden door now blocked the entrance. "Why not," he spat. "Things can't possibly get any stranger around here." Kivan tried to pull the great door open to no avail. Then he stepped back for a moment to evaluate the situation. In doing so he noticed a large mallet tucked behind a bush that he previously missed. Nodding, the ranger grasped the hammer and proceeded to beat the door with it. Moments later an observation plate slid open.  
  
"Umm.. what yous want," a voiced queried from the other side.  
  
"I seek a dwarf creature," stated Kivan.  
  
"Yous leave. Dwarf for the eatings now.. Umm.. yous come again for da next eatings, Umm.will needs to fatten yous up." rasped the creature in broken common, it then closed the plate.  
  
"I think not," the archer hissed! Kivan moved about sixty long paces away from the cave entrance, and dropped his quiver in front of him. He then staked several arrows in a line before him, and took a knee. "I have a present for you beast," he whispered with cold intent as he drew his bow.  
  
Fire streaked from his bow as the arrow sped toward the massive oaken door. *BOOM!* The door gave way as an explosive ball of fire erupted at the mouth of the cave. In moments several creatures of varying shapes and sizes poured forth from within. *  
  
Tung* *Tung* *Tung* The archers bow sang. Kivan fired low hoping to slow as many of the creatures as he could by taking their legs. Six of the beasts went down howling in pain as arrows slammed into their thighs and calves. Then he heard a mighty shout issue forth from the cave. "Blast it boy! Wat's wrong wit ye?" an angry voice called. Relaxing the grip on his bow Kivan hollered back, "Yeslick, is that you?!?"  
  
"O' course it is ye git! Ruined me stew ye 'as, and ye tore up deze poor lads ta boot," bellowed Yeslick as he emerged from the cave! "Now get yer butt over 'ere boy, en' el'p patch dez fellers up!" Kivan came forward as he had been ordered by the angry old dwarf. "What got in ta ye lad? Come in 'ere firin' away 'en such, tain't rigt its not."  
  
"Look dwarf, what was I supposed to think? The creature that answered the door said you were for the eating," snapped Kivan.  
  
"O' course I be fer da eatin! I be hungry I am, 'en dez fellers offered me som' sup."  
  
"Who are these creatures that you would dine with them?" Kivan asked as he looked upon the ogres, and orcs that lay about clutching their wounds.  
  
"Dey be part o' Malduf's band. Built an outpost 'ere dey as' ta keep an eye on da village. What brought ye out 'ere anyways? Is da boy in trouble?"  
  
"Aye, he seems to be, Imoen came to me frantic, and demanded that I find you."  
  
"Alright den, I be dere directly. I's just gots ta fix dez lads up first. Ye bes get outta 'ere till I explain ta dem wy ye shot em'." With that the ranger collected his gear, and headed back for the cabin  
  
"I's very very bad I is." Tears streamed from the little imp's eyes as he wailed. Imoen gently petted his head while cradling him. "Ssshhh. Shhh," she whispered to the imp in a comforting tone. "Ya were just tryin to help Cespenar. Ya dinay do anythin wrong," she cooed. Cespenar started to calm from her touch. "Yous thinks mes didn't killeded him then," asked the imp hopefull? Imoen smiled and said, "How could cute little Cespenar ever hurt anybody? Come on," she beamed. "Let's go see if he is doin better, okay?" Imoen rose from the bench joined the others in the bed chamber with Cespenar riding on her shoulder.  
  
"Can you do nothing witch," asked Sarevok. Viconia's eyes flashed with dangerous fury.  
  
"Must you instigate trouble with every breath you take," Keldorn asked him?  
  
"That was not my intention I assure you," he replied. "I simply want to know if anything can be done." Viconia attempted to wipe away the blood now pooling beneath Vollintus's eyes. *gasp*  
  
"What is wrong woman," inquired Keldorn as he turned his attention back to the bed. "Look," exclaimed Viconia! She handed the knight the cloth she had been using to wipe Vollintus's face. It was clean.  
  
"What do you make of it," asked Sarevok.  
  
Then a tiny voice trumpeted! "OOOoooo, Shiny Ones!" Cespenar flew from Imoen's shoulder before she could stop him. The imp landed on the edge of the bed near Vollintus's face. Pointing, and jumping up and down with excitement the imp shouted, "Shiny Ones! Shiny Ones!" Everyone stepped closer to see what the small creature was screaming so excitedly about. "Oh my," exclaimed Imoen.  
  
Within the blood pools rested two crystalline tears, one to either side of the young paladin's face. Without fear or hesitation the imp reached over plucked them from the pools. "Well, let us have a look at them then," declared the old knight. Cespenar guarded the tears with an unexpected ferocity.  
  
"Nope, nope, yous can't have em'." Cespenar said while shaking his head back and forth. "Des belongs to the Master." Cautiously the knight reached forward toward the imp. "Come now my little friend we only want to look at them," said Keldorn. A hiss escaped Cespenar's throat, and a fiery glow came to his eyes. "Yous not be takin dem!" snarled the imp as he attempted to bite the paladin.  
  
Keldorn quickly withdrew from the reach of the imp's razor like teeth. "Cespenar its ok we just wanna peek at em'. They might be a clue in helping Vollintus," Imoen told him. Cespenar took a step back, and thought for a moment.  
  
"Umm.oks, but I be watchings you, if yous tries to leave, Kapow," he declared. Smiling Imoen picked up the imp and carried him into the next room with the tears, everyone except Viconia followed.  
  
She knelt by his side, and laid her head upon his chest hugging him. "I have been selfish again my love," she whispered. "I have done something terrible," she almost laughed. "As if that is anything new from me," she thought. "I must speak with Keldorn before the day's end, I," she faltered in her speech momentarily. Pushing away her feeling of pride she continued, "I owe him an apology. I miss you greatly my powerful one.. I miss your hands caress, the sound of your voice.. your thoughts. I.. I.. do wish much for us. Please return to me, and know I will not abandon us. I will not!"  
  
"Well, they look like Bhaal tears," said Keldorn.  
  
"No. They do not," Sarevok replied.  
  
"What do you mean? They are they same shape and size," said the knight. "Do not forget old man, I once held one of the tears. Yes, fool, they are the same shape and size but the color differs, these are crimson," Sarevok haughtily snapped. Keldorn almost retorted, but decided to let it go.  
  
Sarevok reach out and touched one of tears. Electrifying pain ran through ran through his hand and up his arm. "Rragh!" Sarevok recoiled massaging his now stinging hand. "Hmmm....Well, whatever they are at least they have some taste as they don't seem to like ya either," laughed Imoen.  
  
"That will be quite enough of that young lady." Keldorn said quickly before her brother could reply. Imoen cautiously reached out, and picked up one of them up. "Interesting, they do not respond in kind to her touch," the knight pondered aloud. "Yes, yes, fascinating. But, what are they? They are red, not smoke like my fathers tears," said Sarevok.  
  
"Geez! Hows yous figure anythings out without Cespenar is beyond mes! Theys be the Masters tears," declared the imp proudly. "So much we can see little one, but what do you imply," asked Keldorn.  
  
"Bhaal hads tears so dos the Master. Purgings they are."  
  
"I think I get It." said Imoen. "He is saying that Vollintus's body is cleansing itself of the taint; probably removing residue, ill affects of the taint, or something like that."  
  
"Me likes yous, yous smarts, and pretty toos," Cespenar said to Imoen with a toothy grin.  
  
"Hmm.... It would explain much, but how long will this take, and is he in any danger," Sarevok wondered aloud.  
  
Keldorn headed back into the bedroom to share their findings with Viconia. He found her draped across Vollintus's chest trembling. "Viconia," he called. She looked up to face him. Her eyes were swollen from tears again. "Come Viconia," Keldorn said has he extended a hand to her. "I may have some good news concerning our young friend." He related to her what the group had hypothesized. Viconia listened intently to the information he had to offer then said. "I.. I would like to speak now if you have the time." Keldorn drew a deep breath, and wondered if he would ever be able to finish his letter home. "Very well then, I shall make the time. However, let us go out and get some fresh air."  
  
The two silently made their way to the natural steps that climbed into the hills just north of the cabin. Viconia motioned for Keldorn to sit as she did the same. Dusk was falling, and the crickets were starting to sing their evening song. Viconia looked to the fading sun, and said, "It is so empty Keldorn.. This setting of the sun.. He showed me the simply pleasure of it not long ago. We would sit together, and watch its death..," her words trailed off. "Aye, I know the pain of which you speak dr.., Viconia. I have missed many such events with my Maria." They sat quietly for awhile before Keldorn broke the silence.  
  
"I know these feels are new to you, but know this. You do not have to face them alone. We have not always gotten along you, and I. However, I am willing to put our differences aside for the sake of our young lord," said Keldorn.  
  
Looking him in the eye Viconia said, "I wish to ap.. I wish to apologize for what I attempted earlier, it was wrong of me to place you in such a position. I just feel so empty without him. A feeling, I must say do not enjoy, nor do I wish for it to continue." To her surprise an expression of understanding came over the old knight's face in the fading light. "Viconia, there is no weakness in what you feel. I forgive you. I also understand the ways of your race far better than I would like too, I must admit. And, in that understanding I think I can offer something to you."  
  
"That which you have long known to be weakness, we know as strength. It is what has propelled Vollintus, and many other through life. Not the call of power, or glory. Not the need to dominate others by bending them to your will. Nor the wealth that one can accumulate. But feeling, and rightness, the desire to do well by others, and hold them in regard as high you hold yourself, if not higher. I know you are no paladin, but that is our call, and our hearts guide us through."  
  
"But, this feeling you speak of Keldorn, must it bring such pain," Viconia asked?  
  
"Aye, sometimes I am afraid it must, for there are lessons in it. Yet there is joy to be found, in loving another. You have experienced some of this already Viconia. Now claim the strength I know you hold, and dare to move forward Viconia! Climb above that selfish pit of despair which has been eating away at you for years! You have tasted life Viconia, real life, now dare to believe and share in it with Vollintus when he recovers," the knight spoke with fervor.  
  
"You speak as if you know he will come back to us," said Viconia.  
  
"He must. It is the power of hope. That young man has been through too much to let whatever he is experiencing now claim him. You have long lived another way; this is all very new to you, and it will take time for you to adjust to it. However, always keep in mind that if you talk about these things that are bothering, you be able to face them, and grow in light of them." The two sat in silence for awhile in new found understanding, and in the spirit of fellowship.  
  
"Clangeddin's Axe, it be 'appenin' a'gain," exclaimed Yeslick. Truly, another set of tears had begun to form.  
  
Hearing the dwarf's excited cry the others came to investigate his claim. They watched in horror for what seemed like an eternity as the blood pooled into new tears. When the formation of the tears was complete the remaining blood dissipated into a cloud of foul blackish-green vapor above Vollintus's head and disappeared.  
  
Yeslick examined Vollintus's eyes to see if there had been any change. "Deres a good sign," said the old dwarf. "Da lads r'gained 'is color E 'as, en' 'is breatins back as well. Were be Viccy? She be want'n ta know bout dis." Kivan threw up his hands, and grunted. "Don't ask. I'll go; it seems that's all I'm good for anymore." Before anyone could reply to the elf's grumblings he was heading out the door into the night.  
  
"Well, we should probably be getting back now," said Keldorn.  
  
"I agree," acknowledged Viconia. "These insects are starting make a meal out of me," she complained. As the two started to make their way back to the cabin Keldorn stumbled in the darkness. Viconia reached out, and took the old knight's arm to help guide him. "You are limping Keldorn, what ails you," she asked.  
  
"Tis just a bump I received from some foolishness on my part yester eve," the old knight said through gritted teeth. Viconia stopped him. "You should have said something," she scolded. "To whom," he queried. "Yeslick was no where to be found, and up until an hour ago I do not believe we have ever been civil toward one another outside of combat." Viconia chuckled at his words, and said, "True enough wizened one, but here, let me see what can be done." Keldorn winced in pain as she probed his knee. "You are much like my Vollintus, wise in word yet failing in deed with regard to yourself. Keldorn you have nearly ruined you knee. Come let us get you back to the cabin where I can heal you."  
  
Kivan could see reddened forms moving toward him in the night; they were approximately fifty yards out. One considerably smaller than the other, was supporting the larger and headed toward him. "Hail, there," he challenged! "Kivan, is that you," the drow called back? "Yes, what is wrong?"  
  
"I seem to have made a mess of my knee friend. Some assistance would be very much appreciated," the knight replied. With Kivan's aid they managed to return to the cabin swiftly. Once inside Viconia instructed him to sit on the bench near the long table that dominated the cabin's western section. Keldorn grimaced as she helped removed his leggings.  
  
"Viccy lass, I 'aven some news fer ye," Yeslick beamed when he saw the drow. Viconia looked to the dwarf with anticipation. "E's getten' better lass, E's breatin rigt, an' 'is eyes 'az cleared."  
  
"Truly," she hopefully asked. Keldorn placed a hand upon her shoulder and with an understanding tone said, "Look to him Viconia. I shall have Yeslick tend to my knee."  
  
Viconia examined him carefully. Indeed he appeared to be resting plainly now, the blood was gone, and his breathing was normal. Fearfully she lifted one of his eye lids. With relief she saw his color had returned, but he still looked so pale. She decided she would not leave his side this night, and began to disrobe. After Viconia finished undressing she climbed into the bed with Vollintus, and tightly pressed herself against him. "Feel me my love, and return. Know that I long for you, and.. that I need you here.., for you are my alur kitrye," she whispered to him. Viconia softly kissed his cheek, and soon after she drifted into the first peaceful state of sleep she had known in weeks.  
  
************************************************************************ Author's note: To those who are unfamiliar with requirements for followers of Torm. After the Time-of-Troubles Torm demanded that his followers make restitution for their persecution of other good religions. This is to be done through The Penance of Duty. I will not describe in detail what that is. However, I will list the debts Torm told his people they must repay: Persecution, Dereliction, and Destruction. This accounts for much of the behavior Keldorn displays in the first few chapters, and in the one which follows.  
  
Author's note: alur kitrye= better half 


	5. Lessons of Love

Chapter Four: Lessons of Love  
  
"Mmmhhhnn," a constricted moan of pleasure escaped his lips.  
  
Vollintus knew once more with certainty that he was loved. Something he had come to question, and doubted his worthiness of in light of recent events. The past two years had robbed him of the kind inter-peace that such knowledge can bring; a center that can withstand the fieriest of storms.  
  
The Morning Lord had touched him, and in doing so freed his soul from binding darkness. Yet many burdens remained.. The fallen for which there had never been time to grieve.. The family he never knew he had; many who had died by his own hand.. A life free for the choosing, and the love of his dark maiden. Thoughts drifted through him now, like sands keeping time in a glass.. A familiar bouquet nudged him away from these abstracts.. the scent of lilacs.  
  
"MMmmhhhhnnnn," he sighed again, as her sweet perfume sang to his senses stirring him to consciousness.  
  
Hazily he recognized the warmth of Viconia's exquisite frame embracing him, something he had longed for many a night. They had reached an agreement a few months ago not to seek each others company in this manner until the prophecy had concluded itself. Now he could not imagine a better way to awake. Viconia's breath was shallow, and he knew her to be asleep. Pain called him from her embrace, and to higher level of awareness.  
  
Vollintus swallowed hard, his throat was dry and swollen. His eyes felt as if someone had repeatedly probed them with needles, prodding this way and that. Perhaps in search of the thoughts that lie with the depths of ones skull, in the hidden places. Every muscle in his body ached, and he felt a great hollowness within; a low and drumming thing that threatened from a distance. Yet, in her presence, there was comfort.  
  
With concentrated effort he managed to force his eyelids to open. An unknown source cast a low light from beyond the arch exiting the room. Though it was faint, enough had been provided for him to pick out detail. He knew this place. Certainly it was the cabin in the Umar hills. He could sense the time, dawn was nigh.  
  
Very carefully he shifted his body attempting not to disturb her. As he moved small sounds of protest emerged from Viconia. Not wanting to agitate her further he rolled away swiftly. "Nau," she cried once, as she grabbed to pull him back. Vollintus intercepted her stroke with a pillow; which was excepted as she drifted back to deep slumber. Gingerly he attempted to stand.  
  
"Ssssss," he sucked in hard, and bit down to suppress the pain which threatened to render him unconscious again. "I haven't felt this bad since that time I tried some of Gerhart's turnip beer," he thought with a wry smile.  
  
He found a pair of his pants and a buckskin vest in the near by dresser, and with some difficulty managed put them on. Looking back on Viconia resting he smiled and his spirit rose briefly. How he longed to rejoin her but for now there were more important matters in need of attendance. Barefoot he awkwardly trudged toward the next room.  
  
He rested momentarily against the frame leading into the cabin's common area. As he strained to focus he could see Imoen curled up by the fireplace. Sarevok slept upon the long table, and the others were no where to be seen. Quietly he moved toward the cabin's exit.  
  
The distance seemed so far. It couldn't be more than fifty paces from the bed to the porch, but to Vollintus it might as well have been a ten-mile forced march. Beads of sweat were starting to form upon his brow from the strain. He found a staff leaning against the wall near the door. Gratefully he accepted the aid it had to offer him as he slipped out into the predawn hour..  
  
Vollintus had reached his destination after what seemed like an eternity. A small hill top near the cabin, he knelt down as he faced the east, and began to pray. "Thank you lord for freeing me. Lord please reveal your will to me. I know not what to do now. Long this road has been that led me this place, but I do not understand why. Why I am I here, and where am I to go," pleaded the young paladin. Releasing his thoughts of self he began his daily meditation.  
  
Looking up he smiled as the first rays of dawn struck the vale he was seated above. It was a beautiful sight to him, and his heart soared. Morning dew glistened in the day's early light, and a slow rolling fog snaked between the trees and rocks below. Birds called back and forth as they went about their morning tasks. "It has been too long since I have heard that sound," he thought. Then another sound caught his attention, one he truly cherished.  
  
"Praise Torm, you're up," cried Keldorn with the resonance of joyfulness in his tone! The old knight rushed to Vollintus's side and knelt. The two men locked their forearms together in a tight embrace, and a deep affection was reflected in their eyes. "I spent the night at the inn. When did you come about," Keldorn asked.  
  
"An hour ago, I think. Not that I am unpleased to see you my lord, but what brings you here this morn," the younger man asked.  
  
"Duty, my young friend, duty. I have kept your tenets as my own these past two days as I am sworn to; I remembered your coming to this spot the last time we were here," Keldorn said with a warm smile.  
  
"Tr-truly, my lord," Vollintus asked in astonishment, and with gratitude in his gaze.  
  
"Aye, but I was a little slow in rising today. Indeed, the Morning Lord's kiss is a beautiful thing to behold, however, this tired body does not favor these hours anymore I am afraid," Keldorn said as he looked to the rising sun.  
  
Vollintus then declared, "I am in your debt then," and humbly nodded to Keldorn.  
  
"Nay, my friend, tis my holy charge, but twas also an honor." Keldorn bowed in return, and then helped Vollintus to his feet.  
  
With a tired look Vollintus said, "I hate to waste these precious hours my lord, but I still need some rest."  
  
"Very well then, I shall tell the others of your return," Keldorn said, then paused. "Do you wish me to keep them from the cabin for awhile," he asked.  
  
"Yes, if it is not too much to ask," the cavalier replied.  
  
"Do not worry friend you shall have the time you need, go to her now."  
  
Vollintus finally made it back to the old stone building. His muscles were starting relax, and a great deal of his pain lifted due to his exertions. Quietly he crept back inside to the bedroom, lighting a candle along the way. Once there he pulled the chamber's curtain closed, and placed the candle on the night stand near the bed.  
  
She looked so beautiful to him resting there; he almost did not want to disturb her. Not since that night months ago when they had simply sought rest in each others arms had she looked so peaceful.  
  
With care he snuggled in behind her wrapping an arm around her well toned midsection. Instinctively she grasped his arm pulling his hand upward to her ample bosom. Viconia then shifted herself farther into him. Even in her sleep desire for his closeness was strong.  
  
Vollintus nuzzled at her nape, sketching minute circles with his lips, while tenderly kissing her darkened skin. Soft moans of delight escaped the sleeping drow as she began to twist and curl within his embrace. Unconsciously she adjusted herself to face him before relaxing again, and buried her face in his chest.  
  
Vollintus lowered his head to her scalp, and drank deeply of her scent; an aroma he found most intoxicating. Gently he turned her, lowering his mouth to hers.  
  
"Mmmnnuunnaahh..," her breath became heavy as it mingled with his. Viconia's eyes fluttered open as their lips meet, and brief look of shock flared, and then she intensely met his embrace. After some time their lips parted, and they were both breathless.  
  
Viconia's eyes were aglow with joy as she lightly traced her fingers across his cheek and lips. "When, how long," words began to fail her as tears welled up once again. She could feel a difference in them though, and welcomed them. For these were not tears of sadness, but those of wonder and release. Release from more than two century's worth of hate, darkness, and cruelty.  
  
"Ssshhh..," Vollintus intoned as he pulled her to him, gently caressing her shoulders and kissing the top of her head. They lay there in silence for a time enjoying the presence of each other. Then he spoke softly, "Viconia I have been thinking, and there is something that I have given much consideration to, that I want to.  
  
Sensing his ability to be long winded rising she cut him off. "Vollintus Bhaal, you never cease to amaze me with your ability to fall all over your tongue. Were I a squire, one of your fellow knights, or a battle group you could shout orders, or inspire fear even in the hearts of the demonic with that tongue of yours. And, now you lay, here, with me, and trip about like a blind drunk. Do speak your mind, for I will not disappoint," she said with a knowing smile.  
  
He sighed heavily then began, "I want things to be right between us. I want what is proper, and most importantly I want to be with you. I know you will out live me, that my live is so short compared to yours, and that my request will be selfish."  
  
Viconia cleared her throat, "Ahem," and smiled.  
  
"Sorry," he grinned weakly. "I wish... Will you marry me Viconia? Will you share yourself with me, and except what I have to offer in return for the remainder of my days," he asked with a nervous tone.  
  
"Zu'tour phor lueth tsoss uns'aa wael," she teased while snuggling close to him. After sharing a long embrace they drifted back to sleep in each others arms....  
  
Ethereal winds ripped across the Wastes, and darkness shifted. Anger burned both bright and unholy against the bleak heaven, and thunder roared. "THIS SHOULD NOT HAVE COME TO PASS! I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT! TWICE THE TRAITOR, AND TWICE DAMNED YOU WILL BE." A dark and sultry feminine voice flared. "THY SINS ARE GRIEVIOUS, AND MUST BE CLEANSED!" Whispers and plans respired into sleeping ears of the faithful on Faerûn, "GO AND RAIZE THE CHAFF!"...  
  
"Alright then guv, that'll be two gold, en' yi made mention of some roast venison I believe," the merchant looked to Kivan expectantly.  
  
Sighing, "Reminded me never to fall bleeding in front you. You would likely charge me for bandages, and then offer me a healing draught at twice the cost," the ranger spat at the merchant.  
  
"O' come now guv twas a fair bit o' business we did." Kivan grunted at the merchant, and started to leave the small market in front of the inn when he heard a most dreadful sound.  
  
"Ma' lord! Ma' lord," puffed Minister Lloyd as the heavy set mayor chased after Kivan. Every fiber of Kivan's being wanted to flee but he held his ground.  
  
"What do you want," he barked. Kivan had been trying to avoid him since there arrival. He did not like the man's shifty nature. The mayor had been kind in offering the use of the cabin, but like Kivan knew from prior dealings with him it would come with a price tag on it.  
  
Nervously Minister Lloyd replied, "J-Just a question m-m-ma' lord.  
  
"Well spit it out then. I do not have all day," the ranger snapped as he eyed the mayor with suspicion.  
  
Lloyd swallowed timidly, "I do not w-wish to impose ma lord." Kivan interjected, "But?"  
  
"Sir, I wish to ask... Will you stay? Please forgive me the past ma lord, but we are in need of a proper protector," pleaded the mayor.  
  
Kivan's anger boiled out, "I KNEW YOU WOULD DO THIS," he shouted. "You offer us the cabin, and now come to make claim on your false generosity," he said as his eyes narrowed to slits, and turned to steel. The mayor was pale and shaking now.  
  
"No ma' lord, I swear to you that was not my plan. I know how bad this looks, but please consider it good elf. We are but simple folk, and we truly have a need sir," the mayor begged.  
  
Kiven assessed him for a moment, and in spite of the regrets he felt he might have he reached out and locked his arm with that of the trembling mayor's. "I accept, but I do not promise to stay long. I will give you four seasons, and if it goes well maybe longer."  
  
"Oh! This is most joyous news! I did not expect such a pledge ma' lord! We shall have a feast tonight to celebrate and mark the occasion!" Before Kivan could protest the pudgy man ran off excitedly to start making preparations.  
  
Kiven made his way to the cave to tell Yeslick about his decision. Upon his arrival he found the dwarf helping some orcs with the repair of the gate, and decided he should call from a distance. "Hail dwarf," he called. Hearing the sound of his voice the two orcs that were working with Yeslick dropped their tools and ran for cover.  
  
"Wat ye be want'n elf," the old dwarf chuckled as he watched the orcs run inside.  
  
"Come here. I want to talk about something," Kivan yelled. The two friends sat down and talked for some time about the recovery of Vollintus, and Kiven's choice. Then the old dwarf declared some news of his own.  
  
"I be stayin' too lad," Yeslick said with a warm smile.  
  
"What," asked the ranger incredulously?  
  
"Aye," Yeslick smiled tiredly. "I be taa ol' fer runnin' roun' all da time I is, 'en Maulduf 'en 'is lot ask'd me ta stay, deys a fair band. 'Sides were else I gots ta go. Me clans wreak'd, en I's ain't gots da lugs ta plug da mine again. Dats if som'en from da Gate or Bergost ain't laid'd claim ta it 'ready. Nay lad, I be stayin' put dis time. 'En from da looks o' it, it be a good ting. Put da fear o' da heavens in ta dez poor fellas ye did," the old dwarf cackled while heavily slapping his knee. "Ye be needin' a peace maker fer ye ya will. Dell come roun' soon enou', but till den, bes' ta keep clear."  
  
In a rare display of affection Kiven placed his hand on Yeslick shoulder as he stood, and said "This is good to know. I would have missed your company."  
  
"Ha! Ha," laughed the old dwarf. "I's a misst' ye too lad. Ye best get 'long dough. I's gots work ta finis' en' ye still gots ta fine de ud'ers some 'orses. Ye know da boy will be want'n ta move az soon az E can." Kivan smiled as he watched his friend return to his chores then left in search of mounts.  
  
It was late afternoon as Vollintus and Viconia approached the inn they could see several villagers working hastily. Many tables had been placed in front of the old tavern, and two fire pits had been erected for now roasting meats. Vollintus stopped one of the workers to ask what all the commotion was about. "Excuse me sir, but what takes place here," he asked with a puzzled look?  
  
"We are celebraten' sire, for taday we hav' found a new protector. You're more then welcome ta come sire. There will be foodstuffs and dancing, twill be a right gay time it twill," grinned the man!  
  
"Thank you good sir for the invitation, we shall endeavor to be in attendance then, for it does sound promising," Vollintus said with a slight bow. Then he noticed Kivan heading for the stables with a string of horses in tow.  
  
Placing an arm around Viconia's waist he kissed her then said, "I will meet you inside my fair one, as soon as I talk to Kivan," as he stoked her cheek.  
  
"There is no need to lie to me Vollintus. I know you well enough. You wish to drool over the horse flesh, seeing which is best fit for battle," she laughed.  
  
"Indeed you do," he chortled then followed after Kivan like child about to pick out a new toy.  
  
The first thing he noticed as he entered the stable was the number horses Kiven was leading. "Did you have a hard time finds mounts," he inquired as a worried look crossed his brow.  
  
"I swear Vollintus Bhaal between you and your sister, one of you will be the death of me yet," Kivan beamed after he recovered from the start he had just received. The men then embraced, and gave each other hardy pats on the back. "How are you feeling," asked the ranger?  
  
"Not to bad. I am still a little stiff though, let us have a look then shall we," the young knight said with enthusiasm.  
  
Vollintus started examining the horses, and sighed in disappointedly. "I had hoped for better, their all broke and tired looking," he stated with disapproval while stroking the main of a mare.  
  
"I really do not know what you expected. Farms are the only thing around here, so this is all we were likely to find," replied Kivan.  
  
"I know, I it was wishful thinking on my part," sighed the paladin.  
  
"They look well enough to get us to Atkathla though, or farther north if need be. Had you any difficulty in finding them? We still need another, and a pony for Yeslick," said Vollintus as he moved to scratch the mare's chin, and rub it's snout. Kivan stood silently for a moment as the weight of his decision started to wear on him. He pushed it away as Vollintus looked to him from the affections he had been lavishing upon the horse, "Kivan?"  
  
Kivans mood dropped to his normal brooding tone, "I will explain once we are inside, come I assume the others are waiting for us."  
  
As they entered the tavern Imoen rushed to greet him. "Vol, ya bastard! Ya didna' even wake me up," she giggled as threw herself on him to give a big hug.  
  
"I am sorry..," he started to reply but she cut him off. "Yer darn right your sorry, and don'nay think ya gonna' squirm out of it neither by speech- a-fie-en me," Imoen exclaimed as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"It is good to see you too sister," he said with a smile, and lifted her off the floor into a bear hug. Imoen then led him to the table where the others sat. Sarevok nodded to him with a slight smile as he approached, but Vollintus could see the war that still raged behind his brother's eyes. In spite of this he was happy to see Sarevok had stayed. After several minutes of hugging, slapping, and greetings everyone settled as it was time to discuss plans.  
  
"Well, where do we stand," Vollintus asked as he looked to Robillard.  
  
"As you know, I took the liberty of inventorying our holds while went on your little vacation, and my findings have revealed that we are all disgustingly rich," the mage said with a proud smile. Over the next few minutes he passed out parchments detailing everyone's share distributed fairly. "There is a question over these tears your body produced what shall be done with them," asked the mage?  
  
"I would rather not discuss them now. Too much darkness has surrounded us for so long. Let instead turn our minds to better things," said the knight.  
  
"Are we all in agreement then," Vollintus asked? Nods of concurrence and words of acceptance were expressed by all. Then he stood and surveyed the people that his heart held closest, and in a hushed tone he began to speak.  
  
"I am both relived and saddened to see this moment come," he said. "Long have we traveled together, over foul treacherous roads, and through the blackest of nights. We have faced the abyss together, and did not yield. We have held back armies, fighting as guerrillas where need be, and taking them head on when we had no other choice."  
  
As he looked round the table at his friends who were mesmerized by his words, his breath became heavy, and for the first since their journey began they saw tears start to form in his eyes. Blinking them away he continued, "I could not have asked for more genuine company."  
  
He looked directly to Sarevok, "Neither would I have accepted ten others in place of anyone of you."  
  
The young cavalier began to tremble, but pressed on in his speech. "Our time has past my friends, and some of us are to find lives for ourselves now. Others to return to the families they had to leave behind over this great undertaking."  
  
"Know this as I look upon you, I see my family...For there no one amongst you that I would not trade the life you have given me for. Through you sweat, blood, tears, and self-sacrifice I stand before you here. I...," he could feel that dark hole being to open in his chest again, and it was consuming him.  
  
His words began to fade for Vollintus could hold back the pain no longer. "Excuse me," he said as he turned, and headed for the door to the stable. Viconia stood quickly, and started to go after him when she felt firm yet gentle hand grasp her arm. With cold anger flashing across her face she wheeled about to see who had stopped her.  
  
"Easy lass, I nay be lookin' fer troubel," the old dwarf said kindly.  
  
"Why do you block my path harglukkin," she challenged with ice in her voice, and eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
"Da lad be needen' time ta grieve E does. E ain't neer 'ad da chance a'fore, 'en if ya don'na let 'im E's gonna' be da worse fer it." Keldorn supported the dwarf by giving her an affirming nod and offering her a chair. Viconia then abandoned stance and sat with the others waiting...  
  
Vollintus slammed the door to an empty stall then picked up a shovel and began to beat the floor with it until the metal blade shattered against the stone surface. Horses cried out in fright.  
  
"Rrrraaaaggghhhhh," he screamed with tears cascading down his face. The young knight backed into a frontal wall that separated two of the stalls; slowly he sank to the floor as he gripped his head. Memories assailed him as images of the fallen flashed through his mind.  
  
Jaheira and Khalid came first.  
  
The struggle to leave the madman's dungeon had been fierce, and when the heavily wounded group opened a door near the surface she had fallen. Without warning a wraith had attacked. The grief stricken Jaheira had charged fearless forward to combat the creature trying to protect everyone, but it was too much for her. Draining her of life to the point where she was little more than a husk. After the survivors had managed to defeat the abomination they had carried her body to that of her dead husband. Leaving them lay on that cruel table together, for there was nothing else they could do. These images were followed by those of Aerie; a pretty and young elf that he barely had known.  
  
She had been taken during an ambush.  
  
The group was below the 'Copper Cornet' in Atkathla in search of an outfit of salvers that was reportedly located there to bring them to reckoning. As the party moved through the slime infested sewers, a group of ogres attacked from their right. Everyone had turned to face the oncoming threat. When they heard the first shots being fired into their flank, it was too late for the wave of arrows had shattered her innocent body. Vollintus had been the one to hold her in the last moments, and could clearly remember the light fading from her eyes.  
  
Next sands started to shift in his mind.  
  
The slaughter in the oasis still haunted his dreams. Men and women standing for country driven by ignorance and fear, their only desire to protect their homes and loved ones. Many was the child made fatherless by his hand that day, and their blood stung him.  
  
And, at last came memories of family.  
  
Gorion, the man who he had known as father for so many years, and the siblings he had been forced to fight against. His heart and mind lashed him one last time. The images were too many, and too strong. They overpowered Vollintus reducing him to heap on the straw covered floor, grasping at dirt. He lay there sobbing for several minutes before he attempted to recover himself.  
  
Slowly he stood and dried his face with his hands. He knew what he had just experienced to be a good thing, however, that did not change how numb he felt inside. Hollowly he made his way back to the common room where the others awaited him. He staggered toward them looking disheveled, and collapsed into the first available chair he could find. Viconia came to him and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace as she rested her head upon his shoulder whilst rocking back and forth.  
  
Yeslick approached him. "Ow' ye be doin' lad? Is ye feel'en ne' better," the dwarf asked while brushing some straw from Vollintus's hair.  
  
"I-I-I c-could see them," he stammered eyes staring blankly ahead. "A-all of them," he then related as much of the experience as he could as his face twisted into a painful and horrified mask before falling silent again.  
  
"Aye, tis a good thing though young man, you shall heal, given time," Keldorn told him with that tone that had always inspired Vollintus.  
  
At the sound of Keldorn's voice Vollintus shook himself from the daze. "Well, I suppose we should continue then," he said while attempting to regain his composure. "My lord, I know you wish to return to Atkathla, and with your permission I should like to accompany you there."  
  
"Of course! Nothing would please me more. Shall we leave in the morning then," Keldorn asked with a hint of hope in his voice?  
  
"Just as fast as those broken old nags can carry us, I do so hope I purchase a really steed whilst there," grinned the young knight.  
  
"What of the rest you, does anyone have any plans," Vollintus asked as sadness crept back into his voice?  
  
"Aye," said Kivan. Imoen's attention level rose at his simple statement.  
  
"I am sure you have all seen that mess outside. That is because of me. The mayor approached me this afternoon and asked if I would act as protector, I deiced to accept." No one seemed to notice, but Imoen looked heart broken when Kivan spoke of staying.  
  
"En' I be stayin' 'ere taa. I's taa ole' ta be runnin' wil't trou' da cunt'ryside I am. Maldufs gonna' let me sit up kip in da cave der."  
  
"What of you Im? What do you want to do with your new found freedom," he asked smiling to her.  
  
"Mmmm...I don'no , I would stay with ya for while I guess, if ya let me," she said sheepishly as she looked to the floor. "I would like ta go back to the keep one of these days though."  
  
Vollintus smiled warmly at his sister, "Of course Im."  
  
"That would put me next in line to spout on about hopes and dreams I believe," Robillard said with his usual snide overtone.  
  
"Do ya always have ta be such a jackass," Imoen shot at him!  
  
"Hrmp! I refuse to dignify that remark with an answer," he said while sticking his nose up at her.  
  
"Ya just did tard," Imoen jibbed as she stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Yes, anyway," he sniffed.  
  
"I believe I shall take to study for a time. Perhaps visiting some of the great libraries of the East, I can certainly afford the trip now."  
  
Vollintus looked to his brother. Sarevok had been skulking the entire time they had been there. Vollintus's eyes meet with Sarevok's and he knew the big man desired no such public display. "Well, shall we join the festivities then," the young man queried to the group?  
  
"Na-uh! Not till ya tell us what yer plans are," Imoen cried and threatened to tickle him if he did not.  
  
"OK! Ok," he laughed as he hugged Viconia. "Viconia and I have talked much this day, and we wish to settle in Baldur's gate."  
  
"Settle? Whatcha' mean settle? First ya don't wake me up, and now! Now! This! Oohh! I'm gonna' get ya so bad mister," Imoen rattled excitedly!  
  
A slow dawning passed through the group followed by congratulatory expressions and friendly teasing. Sarevok shook brother's hand quietly, and Vollintus could see the pain in his eyes. He opened to his mouth to question the big warrior, but Sarevok turned away heading for the door to the festivities outside. "It would seem your brother has the right idea," laughed Keldorn still aglow from the news of their engagement.  
  
"Aye, mayhap he does my lord.. mayhap he does..," replied Vollintus, his voice trailing to a whisper, for he knew the truth.; If he did not confront his brother, and soon it would not bode well for anything around him.  
  
The evening was warm as a gentle breeze carried the resonance of music. Other forms of gaiety were everywhere, people danced, children played, old friends mingled, and laughter filled the air throughout the hamlet. Farmers and their families had come in from the surrounding area boosting the numbers in attendance to nearly a hundred. The companions joined the jollity, and relaxed for what seemed to be the first time in ages.  
  
Yeslick and Kiven sat on a bench near the dancing circle, drinking. The old dwarf had been helping himself to the various ales and liquors available, and was well at easy.  
  
"Watss da matfer fer ye ladd? Ye'ss den't sem taa 'appy rit now. All dis murryments 'bout ye, 'en 'till ye goots a face dat co'uld scare da spoots off a b'oob'cat," the old dwarf slurred while grinning to the elf.  
  
"All this is unnecessary I do not warrant this kind of attention," Kivan said in a disgusted tone.  
  
"Nay, ye yoong fool! Tis a good ting it tis! Dez folks be nedin reason ta cerabate dey dos. So wipe dat damned louk oaf ye facez afor I do'd it for ye! En' open ye eyes ye litle pisser. Alwys stompin' ta en' fro bellyyackin, en' louk ot der en' tell'd me wat ye seez," Yeslick said as he put a hand on Kivan shoulder, and drunkenly tipped about.  
  
"I see a bunch of people wasting time and supplies. Both could be put to far better use," the ranger responded flatly.  
  
Yeslick was quickly losing his patience with Kivan, and grabbed him by the hair adjusting him as he pointed to cluster of dancers in front of them whist he swayed. Knowing the dwarf as well as he did Kivan knew he had better answer him.  
  
"I am unsure of what you are trying to show me friend," he said somberly.  
  
"Louk der! RIT, DER," Yeslick barked at the elf as he readjusted Kivan's head and pointed steadily this time! The dwarf was not just pointing to the people in front of them Kivan realized. He was pointing at Imoen. She twirled about dancing, laughing and grinning, with a smile that made the brightness of the sun seem pale in comparison.  
  
"Ye gots ta be blin' ye doos! Da lassy be moonin' o'er ye all da times. EN' YE BET'ER LOUKS ARD' YE GIT," the drunken dwarf shouted!  
  
Ye sould 'ave seen'd da louk on 'er face wen ye sayed ye weer stayin!" Yeslick paused momentarily to finish off his ale.  
  
Tis a f'ar one s'e be, al'da'ways pissin en' tryen ta runs 'er oof ye ar'! YE BE A FOOL ILLPH! Gots a 'art o' gold ta s'e doos, en' w sould s'e wastes its on ye iz pas' me knowedn', BA!" After Yeslick finished reprimanding Kivan he staggered off in search of another drink, the elf then spent much of the night watching her.  
  
Viconia and Vollintus had strolled away from the gathering in search of some privacy. They walked quietly for a time enjoying each others company. After distancing themselves from everyone he lay down in the grass, and looked to the darkened sky, staring at stars lost in thought. Viconia lay across his chest lightly tracing the features of his face.  
  
"Something vexes you might one," Viconia observed. "You have that far away look in your eye, one that I have always found quite disturbing. Do tell, what plagues you? What haunts the mind of the great Vollintus Bhaal, 'Terror of the Sword Coast'," she teased in a haughty air then cuddled atop him.  
  
Wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hair he sighed deeply, "It is Sarevok. Something is eating at him I can tell... And, I fear the consequences of what that might be."  
  
"Your brother has been very quiet the last few days, only speaking when addressed, and keeping to himself... However, I will not allow you to brood this night away. No. You shall hold me, and we will dream dreams of what lay ahead of us," she said with hint of command combined in teasing.  
  
"As you command mistress," He teased back accompanied by a short chuckle. "I will speak to him in the morning then." The two lay in each others embrace, talking, kissing, and forging plans for the future.  
  
Cespenar huddled under the cabin's bed shaking.  
  
"Nos, Nos," he whispered, the little imp was terrified.  
  
Something moved about the cabin in the darkness. Something that was cold, unseen, and unforgiving.  
  
************************************************************************ Author's note: Zu'tour phor lueth tsoss uns'aa wael = shut up and kiss me fool::: Nau= no  
  
Author's note: Kind of a long chapter, I know, sorry about that. However, I not could figure out away to shorten it. If I do, I will repost later of course, though I doubt it.  
  
Question from Author: I am giving serious consideration to changing the title of my story. The titles I have come up with are these: 'the Tears of Vollintus' or 'Vollintus's Tears' If anyone would care to cast a vote, it would be apprectiated. 


End file.
